Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure
by flaxj
Summary: What if Marina Ismail has to pilot a Gundam to save herself? Can she help Celestial Being in their struggle? Extreme Alturtive Univerture. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure

Main Summary: What if Marina Ismail had to pilot a Gundam to save her life? Will she have what it takes to save the world?

Legal info: I do not own Gundam 00.

Characters:

Marina Ismail- Former Princess of Azadistan, now a prisoner has to escape, found a Gundam called Arios and has to pilot it for her life.

Other characters are the same as the Regular series.

Chapter One: The Escape

22 March 2312 - _Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility _somewhere in Russia

Marina Ismail was in the facility for 21 days now. She was caught on 14 February in New York City for her contact with Celestial Being four years ago. Guard #1 came in and asked,

"Do you know where Celestial Being is located?"

"I do not know," said Marina Ismail.

The interrogation got on for about another nine hours. At that time Soma Peries saw a major fight happening between Marina and the Guard. Soma came in and helped Guard #1 break up the fight. Soma then said,

"Take her to her cell."

"Yes ma'am," said Guard #2.

On the way to her cell, the power to the facility went out. Guard #3 said,

"Who forgot to pay the electric bill?!"

"It's that stupid budget cuts that the government had placed on us," said Guard #2. "If it had it been that, we would have enough money to pay the electric bull. I mean bill."

The electric being switch off led to one benefit for the prisoners. Since the cell doors are now electric about ninety-two years ago, their default for a power outage is an auto unlock. The prisoners had run out of the cells. The bad part is that the guns are also set to go off in case of a power outage.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Marina Ismail saw the Gundam's fighting. One of the Gundam Meister paid the huge price. Marina Ismail got into a Gundam. Will she fight to protect herself? Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure Next Chapter: Marina Operates a Gundam.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure

Sorry for the long wait.

Legal info: I still don't own Gundam 00.

Chapter Two: Marina Operates a Gundam Part One

22 March 2312 - _Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility _somewhere in Russia

With the power out and the guns discharging, Marina Ismail was running to get out of the prison. She saw a Gundam Meister fighting outside. Marina went to the window and waved to the Gundam Meister.

"Marina Ismail!?" asked a shock Setsuna.

Meanwhile inside the prison, another Gundam Meister named Alleluia, who they were breaking out, was running towards his new machine when an A-LAWS solider came up to him.

"Stay where you are!" yelled Soma.

"And what if I don't?" asked Alleluia and then continue running.

Soma got the gun and shoot Alleluia. Alleluia was dead at the scene.

What Soma didn't know was that Marina was watching what had just happen, Marina then stared running. Just then the emergency generators went online. Marina then saw an orange Gundam. Knowing that it was her only way out, she ran to it. She then got in and turned on the Gundam.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Marina Ismail broke out with the Gundam. Will she teach herself how to operate? Will she fight to protect herself? Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure Next Chapter: Marina Operates a Gundam Part Two.


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure

Sorry for the long wait.

Legal info: I still don't own Gundam 00.

Chapter Three: Marina Operates a Gundam Part Two

22 March 2312 – _Just Outside of __Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility _somewhere in Russia

Marina went over and turns on the Gundam. She looked at the controls and said,

"How do I work this thing? Oh well, I guess that I have to teach myself during the battle."

Marina just saw some A-LAWS suits coming in her direction. She decided to do the start of the method and guess what each button does. Marina started with the red button on the handles. Bullets from the head were shooting out of the Gundam and towards the A-LAWS. While she was trying to destroy the mobile suits coming towards her, she was going backwards in her Gundam.

_Inside the 00 Gundam_

Just 300 meters in front of Marina in his Gundam was Setsuna in his. When he saw what he thought was Alleluia's Gundam, he said,

"Alleluia, are you all right?"

"Huh," said Marina.

"Marina Ismail," said Setsuna. "Do you know where Alleluia is?"

"Alleluia," said Marina, "is dead. I saw the A-Laws killed him."

"Well," said Setsuna, "the A-Laws will be hunting you down, so we better get going. Oh! You better turn around so that you can see."

"Okay, Setsuna," said Marina.

_CBS-74 Ptolemaios II_

Just on the bridge of the Ptolemaios II, the five minute battle was just coming to the end. Sumeragi Lee Noriega said,

"Are there any problems on the mission?"

"We had someone other than Alleluia piloting the gundam," said Felt.

"What?" asked Sumeragi shocked. "Get me that person on the screen."

"Yes, Miss Sumeragi," said Felt.

On the radio towards the Gundam, Sumeragi said,

"To the pilot of the Gundam, please state your name."

"My name is Marina Ismail," said Marina. "If you want to know where your regular pilot is at, he was killed during the escape. I would like to have your permission to come in."

"Permission grated," said Sumeragi.

Marina was heading into the Ptolemaios.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Marina Ismail got herself to the Ptolemaios. Now she has given the choice to join Celestial Being. Will she take it? And at the A-Laws side something interesting is happening. Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure Following Chapter: Marina Joins Celestial Being.


	4. Chapter 4

Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure

Sorry for the long wait.

Legal info: I still don't own Gundam 00.

Chapter Three: Marina Joins Celestial Being

23 March 2312 2:00AM – _CBS-74 Ptolemaios II_

On the bridge of the Ptolemaios II, Sumeragi Lee Noriega was heading to the briefing room where Marina Ismail was located. Marina Ismail said,

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"We had been talking," said Sumeragi, "and we are short of pilots right now. We want to offer you a chance to join Celestial Being."

"To join Celestial Being," said Marina.

"Yes," said Sumeragi.

"What's the catch?" asked Marina.

"We will help you train to pilot the Arios Gundam," said Sumeragi. "We will not force you to join, but we do not want you to wait all day."

"When do you want my choice?" asked Marina.

"Would in about three days do you?" asked Sumeragi.

"Okay," said Marina, "three days it is."

"I forgot to ask something," said Sumeragi. "Do you know what happen at the escape of the prison?"

Marina was in shock.

"Relax," said Sumeragi, "you are not in trouble. I just want to know the facts."

"During the breakout," said Marina, "Alleluia was heading towards the Arios Gundam. Everything was going fine for him until Soma caught him. He was still going towards the Gundam until Soma pulled the trigger and…"

Marina started crying and continued,

"…kill him. Then, I got into the Arios Gundam before I was killed. It is stressful for me even to talk about it."

"I think that I understand," said Sumeragi while crying. "Here's my advice, tell the other crew members about this story, but do it soon and when you are calm. I can tell you if you don't you will regret it and maybe lost some of the trust that you build."

"Yes," said Marina while wiping out her tears, "I will try."

23 March 2312 9:00 A.M. – _Earth Sphere Federation Building_ in New York City

At the Earth Sphere Federation Building where the A-Laws are located, Homer Katagiri was on the phone with Kati Mannequin about the escape of Marina and the killing of Alleluia. Homer Katagiri said,

"You let Celestial Being take Marina and shot our main prinsioner from said origination. Now, you let me had no choice but to send in reinforcements."

Just then an officer came in and said,

"Sir, most of our regular A-LAWS solders are on strike. We had to get replacement solders for Mannequin's unit."

"You hear that news," said Homer Katagiri.

"Yes, sir," said Kati Mannequin. "Did you hear that Soma?"

"What do they mean by replacement solders?" asked Soma.

"I'm thinking that most of our regular A-LAWS solders are on strike," said Kati, "and they had to find replacements to fill them. I hear that the last time that the AEU used replacement solders was fifteen years ago and that was for living conations."

"Whoa," said Soma.

23 March 2312 2:00PM – _CBS-74 Ptolemaios II_

On the Ptolemaios, Marina was looking for the members of Celestial Being. She was going to announce her decision to the crew. Setsuna saw Marina and Setsuna said,

"I heard that you want to address the crew."

"Yes," said Marina, "I'm looking for where they are located."

"There located in the briefing room," said Setsuna. "I was heading there."

Both Setsuna and Marina went into the briefing room and then Mileina Vashti asked,

"Are you two lovers?"

"NO!" said Setsuna and Marina.

"I was going to announce my decision about my membership," continue Marina. "I had decided to join Celestial Being."

"All right," said Sumeragi. "Let's get your uniform on."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Marina Ismail joined Celestial Being. Now, she is going to tell the other crew members what happen at the Prison Complex near the Arios Gundam. A-LAWS attack looms but something strange about this attack method will show up. Will she handle it? Will something shocking make a turn of events? Gundam 00: Marina Ismail's Exciting Adventure Following Chapter: The Massacre.


End file.
